In Rivendell
by Twitch Hopeless-Savage
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS UP! A fluff MerryPippin slash fic. They're in Rivendell and are just being themselves. PG-13 for sexual content.
1. Boring Elves and Soft Beds

A/N: This is my first LOTR fanfiction. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Merry, Pippin, and any other character you may recognize belong to J.R.R. Tolkein, the god of literature.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Orange and yellow leaves fluttered passed a huge open arch. Soft transparent curtains fluttered lightly in a cool breeze. A fierce blood red sunset sunk behind the horizon and Rivendell lit up with sparkling lights. Inside a huge hall all the elves gathered for some nightly festivities, mostly songs and story telling.  
  
Apart from the crowd stood two hobbits drinking from elegant silver goblets. One had a mane of golden curls and the other's head was crowned with a mat of brown that was also curly. They looked around at the growing crowd of elves with a mixture of awe and annoyance. Neither was too keen to be in a room full of folks that were taller then them.  
  
"Merry," whispered the one with brown locks, "where have Sam and Frodo gotten to? I seem to have lost track of 'em."  
  
Merry stood on the tips of his furry toes and began to search the crowd. "Found 'em Pip. Frodo is talkin' to Gandalf and Sam is close by talkin' to an elf. Fancy that Sam actually got enough nerve to talk to one of 'em."  
  
"Yeah fancy that. Don't know why he bothers though. The elves aren't what you'd call interesting," Pippin said a bit to sullenly.  
  
"What's the matter Pip?" Merry asked, putting his hand on his cousin's shoulder. A concerned look glinted in his eyes.  
  
"I'm bored. Where's the dancin' and jolly drinkin'? All these elves seem to want to stand around and talk," Whined Pippin taking another sip from his goblet.  
  
"Don't worry in no time at all we'll be back at the Green Dragon, dancing on tables and drinking up a storm. I promise," Merry's face moved closer to Pippin's. Their breaths danced on each other's cheeks.  
  
"That's fine and dandy, except that doesn't solve what we are to do tonight, besides dying of boredom," One of the elves had begun a slow, somber song about some war or another. Pippin really wasn't listening.  
  
"I know Pip, don't get yer trousers in a twist just yet. First thing we need to do is get out of here," Merry pushed passed many legs towards the exit. Pippin a bit slow on the uptake set down his cup and ran after his cousin. Some elves voiced their displeasure at having two half-lings running about their feet, but the cousin's didn't pay them any attention.  
  
They stepped out into the cooling night. A large pale moon hung low in the sky. In the distance Merry heard the roaring of a waterfall. Beside him Pippin gave a little shiver. Merry wrapped an arm around his cousin's back and pulled him close. Pippin smiled happily and hiccuped.  
  
"Well I'll give them elves one thing. They sure know how to make a good drink," he said, his tone returning to its usual cheeriness.  
  
"They sure do. Now where to Mr. Took?" Merry tickled Pippin's side a little. The young hobbit giggled.  
  
"I don't know Mr. Brandybuck. How 'bout the soft lovely bed Elrond said we could use?"  
  
"That sound's great," Merry kissed Pippin's neck, his hand slowly moving down to the small of Pippin's back.  
  
"Not here you idiot," said Pippin trying to keep a straight face, "come on." He grabbed Merry's hand and led him down a stone pathway. Their bare feet padded on the rock in silence.  
  
They ran up a beautifully carved staircase and into a small room off of a large breezeway. Against one wall was a large bed covered in blankets and pillows, on another hung a tapestry depicting a ship sailing across an ocean bathed in fading sunlight.  
  
Merry climbed up a small stepladder into the bed. His golden curls shined in the candlelight. Pippin ripped his shirt off and climbed in after. They met with a passionate kiss; Pippin's hands curling into Merry's hair. Pulling away Merry tore off his own shirt. He put his hands on Pippin's smooth chest and pushed him down into the soft bed.  
  
Their bodies melted together, caressing each other softly. Pippin moaned as Merry kissed his chest. Slowly he moved his way down stopping as his lips met a soft curly down. With his teeth Merry unbuttoned Pippin's pants. Pippin grabbed the back of his head.  
  
"Now it's time to get your trousers in a twist," Merry whispered, pulling down Pippin's pants.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Later that Night ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sam stood in the doorway and looked at the two hobbits cuddled up next to each other in the bed. Frodo walked up behind him.  
  
"Do ya think we should wake up Merry and Pippin and tell 'em they are sleeping in the wrong bed?" Sam asked.  
  
"No, leave them. We'll just sleep in their bed tonight," Frodo ushered Sam out and shut the door. They walked across the breezeway and into another room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I know it is fluff crap. But I like it. It's cute. Well hope you liked. Please review. And if you patiently wait I may post some more slash fluff for LOTR. Maybe even more for this story. . 


	2. Este vana laurie er

A/N: Well I decided to add another chapter, just because I had some ideas. This one is going to be a bit cuter. I hope. Anyway enjoy my fellow hobbits. Mr. Frodo  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Este vana laurië er," whispered a soft voice in Merry's ear. "Huh?" he moaned trying to open his eyes, but the sunlight was too bright. "I said, Este vana laurië er," said Pippin moving into the sun's blinding light giggling.  
  
"Yes, I know Pip I heard you perfectly fine. But what does it mean this Este whatever?" Merry groaned, now able to open his eyes thanks to the shade Pippin had provided.  
  
"Oh it means 'Rest beautiful golden one,' an elf taught it to me." Merry's cousin beamed with pride.  
  
"Really," Merry said wiping the last bit of sleep from his face, "I thought you said that the elves were terribly boring."  
  
"Oh they are," Pippin stated in a matter of fact tone, "I just wanted to learn some of their language because it is quite lovely. So I decided if I were to be learning somethin' I might as well learn somethin' good."  
  
"And you chose to learn how to woo me, even though I am already yours? Why couldn't you of gotten me something useful like breakfast?" Merry joked, grabbing his trousers that lay at the end of the bed.  
  
"Hey, I put a lot of work into learnin' that. Elves aren't the most patient of teachers, either," Pippin threw Merry's shirt over the owner's head. Merry pulled it on over his bare chest and buttoned it up.  
  
"Well you are a bad listener Pip. I'm actually surprised you learned at all," Merry dropped the laughing manner for a second, "But thanks, it was very beautiful." He leaned forward and kissed Pippin on the cheek. The young hobbit glowed, as Merry pulled away.  
  
"Good to see it was worth the trouble of listening to an elf go on and on about the importance of language. Now let's get something to eat, all this learning has made me hungry."  
  
As they stepped down the small ladder on the side of their bed, Merry took a good look around the room. All of a sudden he burst out laughing, falling to the floor. Pippin stared at Merry like he was crazy.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked, wanting in on the joke.  
  
Merry breathed in hard, trying to keep himself from laughing. "Didn't you notice Pip we're in the wrong room. We must've had more to drink then I thought. This is Frodo and Sam's room." He broke into fits of giggles, like someone was tickling his sides.  
  
"Umm," Pippin didn't get it, "What is so funny 'bout that?"  
  
Merry got back to his feet and clapped Pippin on the shoulder. "I don't know. It just was." He walked toward the door only stopping to look back at his cousin. "You comin' Pip or are we going to have to eat all the food ourselves."  
  
"I'm coming, its just that at the moment you are blocking the door," Pippin pushed past Merry and walked out into the long open hall. A warm breeze rolled down it, carrying the smell of fall in its invisible grasp. Both hobbits took a whiff of it and looked at each other.  
  
"Smells like the Shire when the crops are just becoming ripe," sighed Pippin, taking in another deep breath.  
  
"It sure does. I would give anything to have a basket of Farmer Maggot's fresh vegetables, especially his mushrooms," a dreamy look glazed over Merry's eyes.  
  
"Snap out of it Merry," Pippin waved his hand in front of his cousin. Merry looked startled.  
  
"Oh sorry, I just couldn't help but imagine the taste of those fresh, meaty, mushrooms."  
  
Pippin's stomach growled. "Merry I am really hungry now," the young hobbit groaned.  
  
"Well then you need to stop dawdling around Pip, come on I think I hear Frodo in the arbour."  
  
Together they walked towards their cousin's voice; it was now laughing happily. "And we walked into our room and found Merry and Pippin asleep in our bed. I hadn't the heart to wake them so Sam and I slept in their bedroom for the night."  
  
"It wasn't near as comfortable though," added Sam, "Mr. Frodo was tossing and turning in his sleep for a good part of the night."  
  
Merry and Pippin walked into the tree shaded arbour looking rather embarrassed now. Frodo turned in his seat and gave them a wide grin.  
  
"Looks like you two had too much of the elves wine last night," his deep blue eyes laughed merrily.  
  
"Too much drink, ha. You can never have too much too drink. We were fully aware that we were sleeping in the wrong bed. Right Pip?"  
  
"Right, it looks like the joke is on you guys now," Pippin pointed at Frodo and Sam.  
  
"Well whatever happened it was quite funny," Frodo held out a fruit bowl to them, "But right now I think you two should eat. I heard Pippin's stomach growling before you guys were even close to showing up."  
  
Pippin quickly grabbed an apple, biting into its juicy, white insides. He moaned, taking another bite. Merry took an apple too and Frodo lowered the bowl back onto the table. For a few minutes all four hobbits sat there and savoured every bit of food they consumed. When Merry was finished he rubbed his full tummy and said that he was going to go explore Rivendell.  
  
"Well come on Pip we have a lot to explore."  
  
"Stay out of trouble you two, the elves like their peace and quiet. Remember we are their guests," said Frodo, betraying how old he really was.  
  
"Thank you dad," Pippin said going to Merry's side, "We'll be good little hobbit children won't we Merry?"  
  
"Of course, we are always good," Merry poked Pippin in the ribs softly. His cousin jumped and began to heartily laugh. Frodo rolled his eyes and looked back down at the book he had just opened. Merry and Pippin ran off into a small forest with a stream running through it. Around them golden leaves fell to the ground. Between the trees the two hobbits saw lone elves just wandering in a dream like state.  
  
"Where should we explore first?" asked Merry wrapping his arm around Pippin's waist.  
  
"I don't know, how 'bout we just look around where ever we are," Pippin rested his head on Merry's shoulder.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Aah fluff. It is so fun to write things that don't really have a plot. Though my stories with plots are a bit better written then this one. Well the next chapter is where Merry and Pippin explore Rivendell and meet Boromir. Bye till then. 


End file.
